It just took a punch
by Bluestar711
Summary: It is a story of how one punch changed Randy's life.


Jail. He had really gotten himself into trouble this time. He was just hoping this doesn't piss Vince off enough to fire him. And that he could get out of this somehow before night fell. Sleeping on the hard bench didn't sound inviting.

The policeman opened his door and told him that someone had posted his bail. He couldn't help but wonder who it was. And then he came face to face with _him_. He couldn't believe his eyes. He hadn't seen _him_ in over a month. The month they broke up. The month he was kicked out of _his_ life. The unhappy month he had had without _him_.

"You're staring." John's expression unreadable.

Randy couldn't speak. He hadn't expected John to be here. _His John. _His ex-boyfriend. His 'Love of my life' John. His everything. There were way too many thoughts in his head.

"What did you do to get into jail?"

Randy figured he could atleast answer that. "I punched a guy."

"Everything is done here. Let's go."

Randy moved. Walking in stride, they got to the car and John started driving.

Randy just has to ask. Just had to. "Why are you here? Why for me? Why after everything that happened?"

"I am listed as your emergency contact."

"Oh."

"I am also here for another reason. You're still me best friend. Look, we need to have a serious talk. I have some things to say to you. Want to grab a bite?"

"Huh…yeah."

John drives them to a diner. They order. Randy is still surprised, maybe even shocked, John is here.

"Look, Randy, things didn't go down well between us. You cheated on me, Randy. It shattered me. Broke me down..."

"I'm so sorry."

"Let me finish. Yes, things didn't end on a good note. But you were not really yourself that day. You were smashed. Way too drunk to even know what room you were dragged to. I'm not saying being drunk is a valid excuse, I'm just saying you were not really yourself then."

"John, I am so so sorry. I cannot even tell you how much. You are everything to me. Always were, always will be. I ruined that. I have no one but myself to blame for how things ended."

"Ran, you are my everything. The love of my life. It took a lot of effort to let you go. But I'm willing to sort things out between us."

"You…you want to get back together?"

"Maybe. I am here not just because I'm your emergency contact, but also because I have had time to think over things. I was your best friend before your being your boyfriend. You were mine. I want my best friend back."

Randy could not stop smiling. A chance to be back in the life of John. Life couldn't get better.

"You want us to get together?"

"Ran, no, not yet. I want my best friend back. I broke up with you because I knew if I didn't, I might bring it up in all the other fights we would have had after that. I needed closure. I have found that. I am forgiving you, not forgetting it. I want to be friends with you. We'll see where things go from there."

"Thank you, John. For all this. You are too good to me. We'll make things work, okay?"

"We'll try."

"Can I move back in our house?"

"If you want to. I am not living there myself. Couldn't bring myself to. You can move back in. I'm not though. We're trying to be friends. Not jumping into a relationship straight away. I'll move back when I feel comfortable."

"I'll move when you are ready to move in together."

John smiled. He knew the main talking was over.

"So, Ran, why did you punch the guy?"

"Umm, he kind of said 'Cena sucks' to my face."

John laughed.

"Whaaat? So, now male wrestling fans above the age of 18 can't even talk to you about me?"

Randy had missed this laughter. He knew this was his chance to fix everything up.

"Nope. They can drool over me, but can't talk shit about you." Randy says smirking.

"Guys drool over you?"

"Everyone in the world drools over me. I am a gift to mankind."

"Tell me again why I fell in love with you."

"To get a piece of the ass that the world drools over?"

"I see you are still conceited. Will have to teach you some manners."

"Thanks, John. For everything."

"Come on, Randy. Let's get out of here. We have quite a bit of catching up to do."


End file.
